


Mascarada

by Cibbs



Series: Abigail es una niña pequeña [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibbs/pseuds/Cibbs
Summary: Hannibal y Will celebran Halloween en su casa con un gran baile de disfraces.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Series: Abigail es una niña pequeña [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Mascarada

Hannibal había pasado la última quincena de octubre preparando las invitaciones. En gruesas cartulinas blancas, había escrito con la más esmerada caligrafía la fecha y la hora a la que celebraría en su mansión de Baltimore la primera fiesta de Halloween de su vida. El psiquiatra contaba las horas que faltaban para el acontecimiento, como un niño cuenta los días para Nochebuena, pero, Will Graham, su marido, no estaba tan ansioso por la fecha, debido a que eso requería que utilizase sus pocas dotes sociales.

Por otro lado, Abigail había estado ahorrando durante todo el verano para que el modisto de Hannibal pudiera hacerle el mejor disfraz que jamás se hubiese visto. Con la ayuda de las ilustraciones de su libro de cuentos, dibujó el que ella consideraba el traje perfecto para la ocasión y llevó su diseño al taller. El modisto sonrió al ver el dibujo infantil, que representaba una bruja vestida con un traje largo. Llevó a la niña a la trastienda, donde le tomó las medidas y le enseñó el muestrario de telas. Abigail eligió un pesado terciopelo violeta para el sombrero y para el vestido, una gasa del mismo color. El modisto decidió hacer un traje de varias capas por lo que, a pesar de la ligereza de la tela, la niña no se sentiría desprotegida ante la fría noche de Baltimore. Al cerrar el trato, Abigail colocó sobre el mostrador un sobre de papel marrón que contenía todos sus ahorros, pero el modisto, que consideraba a Hannibal su mejor cliente, decidió no cobrarle nada. Tras tomarle las medidas, el modisto fotocopió el dibujo y Abigail, tras despedirse, emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa con su inseparable Winston, que, atado al picaporte de la puerta del establecimiento, movía la cola con aire aburrido.

“Paciencia, perrito.” Decía Abigail mientras le rascaba las orejas. “Ahora volvemos a casa.”

Y empezaron a caminar, dejando sus huellas en la nieve. 

* * *

Llegó al fin el día del baile, en el que Abigail fue incapaz de atender a sus profesores de lo emocionada que estaba. Cuando, después de las clases, volvió a casa, vio como Hannibal, subido a una alta escalera, fijaba una guirnalda de oropel dorado entre dos columnas del salón.

“Hola, _mano mylimoji_.” Exclamó mientras se bajaba de la escalera con un grácil salto. Besó a su hija en la frente. “Llama a Winston. Tiene una sorpresa para ti.”

Abigail obedeció y no pudo contener la risa al ver al can. En la cabeza, llevaba un gran sombrero de fieltro en forma de calabaza y sobre el lomo, una calavera hueca de cartón.

“¡Qué guapo estás, Winston!” Dijo la niña. “Voy a ponerme mi disfraz e iremos por unos caramelos.”

Will llegó a casa cuando Abigail bajaba de su cuarto, ya vestida y lista para salir.

“¡Oye!” Dijo el joven mientras fruncía el ceño. “¿No falta nada?”

La niña se puso de puntillas y besó a su padre en la frente. Él sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo.

“Llama a papá Han si necesitas algo. ¿De acuerdo, cariño? Ahora irán llegando los invitados, pero estaremos atentos.”

Abigail sonrió y, acompañada de Winston, salió de la casa hacia la calle.

“Menos mal que estos monstruos no son reales.” Pensaba Will con amargura mientras veía a su pequeña alejarse.

Justo entonces, llegó el pequeño autobús con los integrantes de la orquesta. Uno a uno, fueron entrando en el salón, desenfundaron sus instrumentos y comenzaron a afinarlos.

Una media hora más tarde, la acera frente a la mansión empezó a llenarse de coches. Los primeros en llegar fueron Jack Crawford y su mujer, Bella, que lucían atuendos imitando los de Flora y Céfiro de Botticelli. Bedelia entró en la mansión con una gran pamela con un velo blanco que le cubría el rostro. Su atuendo estaba oculto por un abrigo de piel de cibelina, que destacaba aún más la palidez de su piel. El siguiente invitado era el doctor Chilton, ataviado con un elaborado disfraz de la Boca de la Verdad de Roma. El desfile fue rubricado por Alana Bloom, vestida con un elegante _quipao_ de seda verde con flores de ciruelo blancas bordadas. Al llegar al salón, Bedelia se deshizo de su abrigo, mostrando un vestido largo blanco brocado en oro y con una voluminosa falda.

Cuando vio a Bedelia, Hannibal, engalanado con una larga túnica negra y una máscara blanca compuesta de flores rojas y grandes cuernos de ciervo, quedó prendado de ella y no pudo evitar la tentación de pedirle que bailaran juntos la primera pieza del programa: el Vals de Dvorak. El alma de Hannibal se sentía tan feliz que casi no le era necesario pensar en los pasos que tenía que dar. Simplemente, dejaba que su cuerpo reaccionase ante la hermosísima pieza cuyas vibraciones le daban la impresión de estar masajeando cada una de sus células.

“ _Bellissima_!” Susurró a su compañera al terminar.

“ _Grazie mille_!”

El ritmo de la música cambió radicalmente. Ahora se trataba de un merengue y los primeros que acudieron al centro del salón fueron Bella y Jack, que se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a mover los pies al compás de la frenética música. Agotada, Bella se dejó caer en una silla al terminar la pieza y abrió su abanico de seda mientras Jack llevaba dos copas de champán. Entonces, la orquesta volvió a empezar, pero para Will empezaba a ser demasiado que soportar. Se puso el abrigo y salió al jardín, donde, solo acompañando por la pálida luz de la luna, empezó a caminar y a respirar profundamente, intentando calmar el temblor de sus miembros. Pero le fue imposible, pues la ansiedad ya le había invadido por completo y parecía más fuerte que él. Sentía como si algo oprimiese sus pulmones, evitando que respirara y ocasionándole un dolor terrible, que le provocó un amargo llanto. Cegado por las lágrimas, se sentó bajo la pérgola del jardín, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor que sentía.

Hannibal echó un rápido vistazo al salón, reconociendo los rostros de todos los presentes como si un profesor pasase lista en una clase. Cuando se percató de que Will no estaba, salió rápidamente de la casa en dirección al jardín. Armado con una potente linterna, comenzó a explorar el jardín, donde encontró a Will bajo la pérgola, tumbado en el suelo. Se agachó y empezó a acariciarle las mejillas con sus trémulas manos.

“ _Mano mylimas_?” Susurraba.

Pero Will, invadido aun por la ansiedad, fue incapaz de responderle. Hannibal cogió en brazos a su marido y atravesó el gran jardín camino de la casa. Una vez allí, subió al dormitorio, donde le tumbó delicadamente sobre la cama. Will abrió los ojos de repente y lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban en la penumbra.

“¿Han?”

El psiquiatra sonrió mientras le masajeaba las sienes delicadamente.

“Socializar es agotador.” Dijo por fin Will cuando logró incorporarse en la cama. “No entiendo lo que me ha pasado.”

“Un ataque de ansiedad.” Sentenció Hannibal con voz de médico. “Debería haberlo supuesto, viendo lo que te pasa en estas situaciones, Will. Reposa un poco y en un rato podrás volver al baile. Tenemos toda la noche.”

Le guiñó un ojo y empezó a tomarle el pulso mientras Will cerraba los ojos de nuevo. Se vio a si mismo antes de casarse con Hannibal. Dando clases en la academia, volviendo a sus labores en el FBI, su extenuante trabajo y cómo lo habían hechizado unos ojos verdes con forma de almendra.

El tacto de unos diminutos labios le hizo volver. Abigail se había subido a su cama, con su calabaza llena hasta los topes de toda clase de caramelos y bombones.

“Hola, pequeñita. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Vaya, cuántos caramelos! ¿Pasaste miedo?”

“¿Con Winston? ¡Imposible!” Dijo Abigail. “Creo que no hay monstruo que se le resista.”

Will se levantó de la cama y volvió al salón con su hija, donde bailó con ella las últimas canciones. Terminada la fiesta, todos los invitados se deshicieron de sus máscaras, mostrando sus rostros. 

“Lo malo no son los monstruos de fuera…” Pensó Will mientras los invitados, uno a uno, iban abandonando la mansión. “…sino los que criamos dentro de nosotros mismos.”

FIN


End file.
